She's Only Human right?
by anime3000g
Summary: Dick and Damian are having a crazy night thanks to a not so normal girl! dickxoc Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The night was almost over; Batman and Robin were finishing their aerial patrol of the cool Gotham night.

"Tonight was pretty quite huh Dami?" Said Dick

"Batman sometimes I really wonder about you! Do you ever think that might be a bad thing? " Spat Damian with his usual tone.

"Hey all I was just tr- " said Dick An aftershock of some kind hit the airborne craft! Then before either brother could say a word, It rocked once more causing it to be blown back further.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Batman and robin yelled surprisingly in unison.

They wait for another and nothing came." I am pulling up the outer aerial view now!" Said a somewhat calmer Batman.

Just as the screens changed view a Brilliant light hit and blinded Batman and Robin the light was warm almost like the sun he didn't under stand.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE—IT CAN'T BE MORNING YET! " Cried out Batman

He turned his back to his partner and saw nothing but Darkness. His heart rate tripled! Damian his brother his ward was right behind him a few seconds ago!

"DAMIAN!" Shouted Dick.

He turned back towards the front of the ship and there before him was a being of light. He didn't jump back he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe it felt like time had stood still. He wasn't sure what the being was male or female. Friend or Foe? He couldn't look away. It was if everything around him had disappeared. He didn't know if he was floating or standing.

The being reached out what looked like a hand with tears falling from what looked like its eyes, two beautiful clear cyan spheres with black pupils.

She spoke one word "Help" quietly as though others could hear. Never looking away from Dick. He felt naked as though she could see right to his soul.

Just as soon as that word was spoken she fell and everything was spinning came back in view. Dick could breathe again. He felt he feet solid on the ground of the craft.

He could hear Damian behind him calling his name. "DICK! DICK WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU! " Roared Damian

"What" was all Dick could say. He didn't know what he had saw was really or something else.

"WHATTT!""SOMETHING JUST FEEL OUT OF THE SKY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "WHAT" AND STARE!" said Damian glaring angrily at his "mentor"

All Dick could this about was helping Her whatever she was. He turned in one fluid motion and opened the hatch, and jumped out and fell gracefully to the earth. As he power-dived towards the ground, he could see an impact crater in a roof of an abandoned warehouse. Or what use to be a roof. As he fell closer towards the ground he effortlessly flipped his body feet first Elegantly touching the ground. He had to be careful not to make the area unstable then it already was. He ran as light as possible to the center of the crater. When he slide down what he saw only confirmed what he had saw earlier. Though her eyes were closed he could feel heat off her body as he bent down. He pushed back her long white hair and as if with that touch her deep Cyan eyes fluttered open.

….. Hi this is my isn't my first fanfic but I just haven't been writing. Lol Please review and I'll come out with the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up with a blank expression on her face. Thankfully with her legs closed, He took off his cape placing it on her shoulders. She rose her arms and hands to him. He bent down on his knees. And felt her warm fingertips touch his face past his mask and though his hair. It was like sunbathing he didn't even realize his eyes where closed.

"I don't know!" rang though his head it was so loud! Everything was spinning he saw images, things, words and people he couldn't understand. Then everything went black.

Dick's eye's shoot open. He was in the bat cave with Alfred above him and red robin next to Alfred. As red robin rushed behind him He stood up and turned. He saw Red Robin helping a dazed and confused Damian off from the ground.

"MASTER RICHARD! HOW DID YOU GET HERE? ARE YOU HURT? IS SHE?" Said a distressed Alfred as he rushed over. He looked down and saw the girl covered with his cape. In his arms she had rapped her self around his body. She looked up and stared at him She stood back a few feet looking at a very confused dick.

"Gray….son" said the girl. "Yeah that's me, how did you do that? Said Dick as he pointed to him self. She floated over to Red robin she pointed at him and said "Grayson" and then pointed to Damian "Grayson" she said again. oh geez I should go make sure he doesn't kill her now. Dick thought as he walked over. "Its Wayne!" shouted Damian, as Red robin looked him over to make sure he wasn't injured. Alfred took over after Red Robin walked over to batman and the girl.

Dick was behind the girl but he could tell clearly tell she was upset at Damian's reaction when she put her head down. He put his hand on her back and patted it. "Its cool he's like that with everyone. I am working on it. Said Dick She picked her head up and smiled. "Well what's your name then?" said Dick The girl looked confused and point to her self and said "Grayson" Dick laughed then grinned "Sorry there's no Mrs. yet" said Dick

"Well were are you from?" Dick asked now a little worried. She was looking around mostly at the ground, definitely not at Dick. "Look if you need help we'll protect you." Said Dick as he moved one hand to her shoulder and put a finger her chin lifting her face to him. He looked into her eyes and said "promise"

She closed her eyes, as her body started again to rise off the ground. Her once pale dirt covered skin starts to light up underneath his cape, and changed in to an ebony smooth color. Her lips turned to bright pink. What was once straight white short hair, grow curly and stayed the same length. Turning azure blue from root to tip. Her eyes now opened they were the only thing that hadn't changed.

She drop his cape once again exposing her naked body. "We gotta get her some clothes" said Red robin looking away Just as he said that her once naked body was being covered by what looked like Nightwing's old costume. "Master Richard I think this girl is quite fond of you." Said Alfred

"Well I think you right Alfred. So I guess we should name her..Abby..Alice" Said Dick "Well Master Richard I was always fond of Aimee" ''Aimee it is then well lets figure out where you came from later then" "Its been a really long night" "Alfred will you show Aimee where she'll be sleeping" said Dick and with that Tim and Damian let to change. Aimee floated after Alfred as the were lead by Dick upstairs.

Well I had a hard time deciding what to do next. Lol I have 3 ways this chapter could have gone so please enjoy! Reviewww! Flames welcome!


End file.
